


One of Those Mornings

by doramilagay



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doramilagay/pseuds/doramilagay
Summary: Sam and M’Baku like to sing to each other and to their niece.





	One of Those Mornings

Lunella wakes up and immediately knows it’s one of those mornings.

She’s used to mornings like these, with her parents being away on business so often, she spends many of her days at her uncles’ house, free to build whatever “crazy contraption” (as her mother describes them) that comes to mind and staying up late and waking up even later to sunrise hugs and chocolate chip pancakes. 

Yes it’s one of those mornings. They happen often.

As her bare feet touch cool hardwood floors, she follows the ever so soft sound of “There’ll Never Be” and the smell of freshly made French toast.

As she makes it to the kitchen she is greeted by the familiar sight of her uncle Sam singing along to the Switch song and dancing around with his husband M’Baku.

“Please come over here and let me whisper in your ear  
I'll say something good to you, you  
Always wanted to hear”

“So real, I know you won't regret it  
So good, I know you won't forget it”

“There'll never be a better love, love, love, love for you  
La la la la la la  
There'll never be, be, be  
La la la la la la  
Oo wo wo la la la la  
Oo wo wo la la la la la la  
La la la la la” 

Their singing voices aren’t bad but Lunella wouldn’t buy an album from them.

M’Baku is the first to notice her standing there in the entryway. He turns around and gives her a big smile, picking her up and spinning her around in the air as she laughs uncontrollably.

“Good morning Moon Princess I hope you are prepared to start your day with another poorly cooked feast made by your uncle!” 

“Excuse you?! I’ll have you know-“

“I was only joking my love! You’re cooking is wonderful.” M’Baku says as he discretely shakes his head otherwise. Sam gives his husband a look and throws a wet dish towel at his face. Lunella laughs at the two men, always so silly.

Sam grabs his phone to play another song, and Lunella frees herself from her uncle’s arms and snatches Sam’s phone from his hand. 

“Siri play my jam!”

“Playing I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston” 

“Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up to now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls”

Lunella begins to sing along at the top of her lungs and soon enough the trio are dancing around the kitchen, putting on their own little concert.

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later, the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Somebody oo Somebody oo  
Somebody who loves me yeah  
Somebody oo Somebody oo  
To hold me in his arms oh  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby  
Dontcha wanna dance with me boy  
Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby  
With somebody who loves me  
Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
With somebody who loves me  
Dance”

 

The energy in the room is warm and loving, laughter filling the air as the music comes to an end. Sam hands his niece a plate stacked high with French toast smothered in syrup as I Like That by Janelle Monáe begins to play through the speakers. Lunella loves these mornings. Her uncles are great and the biggest dorks ever but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Mornings like these are the best and nothing says I love you like freshly made French toast and a good song.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how I feel about this one :/


End file.
